kamen_rider_prototypefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Faiz
is the main protagonist of the 2003-2004 Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. Its gear is the first of the Rider Gears seen in the series. Its motif is based on the Greek letter . Kamen Rider Faiz may refer to any the following characters. Takumi Inui.jpg| Takumi Inui (Primary/Wolf Orphnoch) Yuji Kiba Profile.png| Yuji Kiba (Horse Orphnoch) Akai .jpg| Akai (Cactus Orphnoch) Naoya Kaido.png| Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch) Itsuro Takuma Human.jpg| Itsuro Takuma (Centipede Orphnoch) Masato kusaka.jpg| Masato Kusaka (Kamen Rider Kaixa Takumi Ogami.png| Takumi Ogami (A.R. World) Bujin Rider Faiz.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Faiz ShockerLeader2015.png| Great Leader of Shocker Faiz Gear The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA. Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Faiz Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use. Users Original Series * Takumi Inui (Wolf Orphnoch) * Yuji Kiba (Horse Orphnoch) * Akai (Cactus Orphnoch) * Naoya Kaido (Snake Orphnoch) * Itsuro Takuma (Centipede Orphnoch) * Masato Kusaka In the original Kamen Rider 555 series, its first known, and primary wearer is Takumi Inui. The Faiz Gear was stolen and utilized (all in different occassions) by Akai, Naoya Kaido, and Takuma Itsurou. Masato Kusaka used the gear once to trick Kiba and Takumi into thinking they betrayed each other. During the short time Takumi was going through a crisis, Kiba temporarily used the Gear until he returned. By the end of the series, the Gear was still intact. Kamen Rider Decade *Takumi Ogami In an alternate version of reality where Kamen Rider 555 takes place that appeared in Kamen Rider Decade, the Faiz Gear is only shown to be used by Takumi Ogami himself. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 *Great Leader of Shocker In an alternate timeline created by Shocker, the Great Leader of Shocker gains a physical appearance similar to Takumi Inui and transforms into Faiz via the Legend Faiz Signal Bike. Derivation KRD-Decade Faiz.png|Kamen Rider Decade Faiz KRZiO-Geizfaiz.png|Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor KRZiO-Another Faiz.png|Another Faiz Forms Rider Statistics *'Height': 186 cm *'Weight': 91 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episodes 1-8, 10-33, 35, 39-50, Paradise Lost, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Let's Go Kamen Riders, , , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , Kamen Rider 4 Episodes 1-3, Be The One, Zi-O Episode 6 - Axel= Axel Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 186 cm *'Weight': 91 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.75 t. **'Axel Grand Impact': 7.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. **'Axel Crimson Smash': 25.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 52.5 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 0.0058 sec. Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. It has been hinted twice that Axel form later on became able to move at the speed of light as shown in Decade and Wizard. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. This ability was used mainly by Takumi, the suit's predominant user, though Yuji used it once when he took over temporarily as Faiz. Appearances: 555 Episodes 21-22, 39, 40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen, Kamen Rider 4 Episode 2 - Blaster= Blaster Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 186 cm *'Weight': 94 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 4 t. **'Blaster Grand Impact': 8 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. **'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 55 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5 sec. By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. Appearances: 555 Episodes 39-40, 44-45, 50, Paradise Lost, , Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen - Final Form Ride= Faiz Blaster Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into , which can use the Decade Photon attack to defeat the enemy. This form first used by his counterpart in World of Faiz, later acquired in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, where he was used by Decade. }} Equipment *SB-555B Faiz Driver - Faiz's transformation belt. **SB-555P Faiz Phone - The control unit of the Faiz Gear. ***Faiz Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Armor. *SB-555C Faiz Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Faiz Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555H Faiz Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555W Faiz Axel - A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form once the Axel Mission Memory replaces the regular Mission Memory in the Faiz Phone. **Axel Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Faiz Axel Armor. *SB-555T Faiz Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. *SB-555A Faiz Sounder - Appearing only on the Hyper Battle video, this boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots Photon waves when the Faiz Mission Memory is inserted into it. *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Faiz's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. *SB-VX0 Jet Sliger - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. Legend Rider Devices Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear to him matters regardless of who he is. Sometime, Decade can summon Faiz Edge without using Attack Ride card Autovajin. Kamen Ride Faiz.jpg|Kamen Ride: Faiz KRD-Decade_Faiz.png|Decade Faiz - Form Ride= **'Faiz Axel': Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version is not affected by a time limit and allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system, which moves at the speed of light. Form Ride Faiz Axel.jpg|Form Ride: Faiz Axel - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Autovajin': As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. Attack Ride Auto Vajin.jpg|Faiz Auto Vajin - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Faiz Blaster card summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster - Final Form Ride= The Faiz Blaster card transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. Final Form Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster - Final Attack Ride= With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon, a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. Final Attack Ride Faiz.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Faiz }} - Gaia Memories= - O Medals= - Astroswitches= The is the legendary Fourze Module based off of Kamen Rider Faiz, which is equipped on the right leg of Kamen Rider Fourze via the cross-based . Reminiscent of the Faiz Pointer, the Faiz Module allows Fourze to use Faiz's Crimson Smash finisher. - Wizard Rings= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Faiz is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Faiz. - Axel= Accelerated 555 Ring.jpg|Faiz Axel Form Ring - Blaster= Blaster Ring.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Ring }} - Lockseeds= : Allows the user to transform into Faiz Arms, equipped with the Faiz Edge. The core image depicts the Faiz Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Faiz Phone. Bravo/Knuckle-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Faiz_Lockseed.png|Faiz Lockseed (locked & closed) 555LS.png|Faiz Lockseed (locked & opened) - Blaster= * : Allows the user to transform into the Blaster Form version of Faiz Arms. The core image depicts the Faiz Driver without the Faiz Phone while the lid backside image depicts the folded-up Faiz Blaster. Bravo/Knuckle-styled Lockseed. When activated, this Lockseed announces . **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: L.S.-Faiz Blaster.PNG|Faiz Blaster Form Lockseed (locked & closed) Faiz Blaster Open.png|Faiz Blaster Form Lockseed (locked & opened) }} - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . It is used by the Great Leader of Shocker, who assumes an appearance similar to Takumi, to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz as seen in the Kamen Rider 4 special. By itself, it allows its user to retain their minds during timeline alteration. - Eyecons= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R04 on its Startup Time setting, Faiz's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Faiz's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconFaiz.png|Faiz Ghost Eyecon 04._Faiz_Damashii.png|Faiz Ghost Faiz_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashats= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz. Moshi Moshi Faiz Gashat.png|Moshi Moshi Faiz Rider Gashat - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz, this Ridewatch provides access to the FaizArmor used by Geiz. It is dated 2003. KRZiO-Faiz Ridewatch.png|Faiz Ridewatch Faiz_Ridewatch_(Inactive).png|Faiz Ridewatch (Inactive) - Blaster= : Based on Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2003, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. FaizBlasterWoz.png|Faiz Blaster Form Ridewatch }} }} Notes *Although the name "Faiz" of Kamen Rider Faiz is from the Greek word/symbol Φ's (Phi's), the "Faiz" spelling is maybe a misspelling of the word "Fives". This is the same as "Kaixa" of Kamen Rider Kaixa which can be interpreted as "Kaizer/Kaiser" (in Japanese, Kaiser (カイザー) is pronounced as "Kaizā"). **Incidentally, Faiz means "victorious" in Arabic (فأز/fa'iz), which references to Faiz's victory over Smart Brain's Orphnoch plot by rending the Orphnoch King comatose. *Despite being referred to as "FAIZ," other variations in his name include the following: **Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider Phi **Kamen Rider Fives **Kamen Rider Phi's **Kamen Rider Φ's *The name of Faiz's Axel Form may refer to the "axle" (different spelling; "axel" is a figure skating move named after a person) that a vehicle's wheels spin on to move, or may be a mistaken Romanization of "accel(erate)", meaning to change speeds, usually to become faster. The latter makes sense because Axel Form's ability is a burst of super speed, and it is later also used for Kamen Rider Accel. *Faiz holds a tie of the most known users with Drive and Delta at 9 users. *Faiz is the safest Gear compared to other Smart Brain Gears as it does not cause as much side effects as the other Gears. *The Faiz Gear is the first "talking" transformation device within the franchise. **Although the Visors of the Mirror Riders talked, the belts themselves didn't. **The Faiz Phone is similar to the and of ; likewise, both require number codes for activation and, similar to the Keitizer, is the first cell-phone based Rider Gear. References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index001.html External Links